


it's alway been clear for those who looked

by WishingTree



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gen, i just feel like lucy should have figured it out by now, kara is not a good liar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6162679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishingTree/pseuds/WishingTree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternatively titled ‘Kara’s really bad at covering her tracks and Lucy isn’t stupid’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's alway been clear for those who looked

**Author's Note:**

> I'm waiting for Lucy to join Team Supergirl @writers. I'm waiting.

Seeing Supergirl in person for the first time was an experience Lucy wasn’t quite sure how to describe.

The hero wore the crest well, standing defiantly with her arms crossed and her cape fluttering behind her. She had the same strength that Clark did when he put on his suit, the same element that made people aware that they were looking at a god among humans, but at the same time seeing Supergirl felt almost familiar. Lucy stared as she tried to puzzle it out, doing her best to keep her face impassive.

Supergirl had a kind face, and for some reason Lucy couldn’t put her finger on, the angry expression she was wearing looked completely out of place. Lucy had the strange impression that Supergirl was the type of person who was meant to be smiling.

 

She ran into Kara Danvers again the next day, seeing her while picking up coffee at Noonan’s.

 _Ah,_ she thought, _now there’s a smile_. The smile was blinding, even from across the room. Kara brushed some wayward strands of hair behind her ear as she greeted the waitress bringing her food, and Lucy blinked. _Oh_.

Kara caught sight of her as the waitress left and gave her a hesitant wave, one Lucy returned. She went over to greet her, putting aside the thoughts growing in her head.

 

“Hey Alex,” Kara said cheerily, holding her phone between her shoulder and her ear. As Lucy watched, her expression grew serious and she pushed away from her desk, standing and bringing her hand up to hold the phone properly. “I’m on my way.”

Kara hung up and looked into Ms. Grant’s office, blowing out a breath when she saw Cat preoccupied with yelling at somebody on the phone. She started hurrying towards the exit, steps faltering when she saw Lucy and James standing by the elevators.

“Oh, uh, hey guys. I just need to step out real quick and help my sister with something,” she said haltingly, her gaze flicking between the two of them. “An emergency. It’s a, um, _work_ thing,” she said apologetically, putting a strange inflection on the word and giving James a meaningful look.

“Yeah, go, that sounds really important.” James said, and Lucy raised her eyebrows when she saw the awkward smile on his face, the one he used when he was trying too hard to act casual. "We’ll cover for you here."

Kara nodded and ran off, heading straight into the staircase instead of waiting for the elevator.

“So where does Kara’s sister work?"

James choked, and Lucy was fairly sure that if he had been drinking something it would have been spewed all over the floor. “Oh, uh, I think it’s some kind of government job? I’m not sure,” he rubbed at the back of his neck before giving her his awkward smile. “Hey, if you aren’t busy, I’d love to get your opinion on the new spread I’m working on for next week’s issue?"

Lucy raised an eyebrow at the blatant change in subject, but nodded readily and let herself be led into his office.

_Kara Danvers. Sister named Alex, last name presumably Danvers. Vague government job._

Agent Alex Danvers working at the DEO. The woman who had stood by Supergirl. Who clearly spoke to Supergirl with affection, however much she tried to conceal it. The woman who hovered protectively and lashed out at hostile military personnel at any insult to said superhero.

Lucy chewed on her lip.

If the simplest answer was indeed the truth, then Lucy’s life was certainly more exciting than she gave it credit for.

 

Something came crashing through the window, scaring Kara into dropping her mug as she spun around to face… a floating purple blob. She scrambled to pull the door to the break room shut, turning the flimsy lock as an afterthought even as she opened her shirt to reveal her supersuit. The blob charged, hitting the spot she had been standing just moments before, the impact causing some kind of purple sludge to splatter.

“Eeeew,” Kara shuddered and tried to shake off whatever the purple stuff was. “Gross.” The thing charged at her again, and she dove out of the way, pressing herself against the wall next to the fridge.

Peering around it, she let out a yelp and ducked, pushing off the ground to hover on the other side of the room. She brought up a hand and tapped at her earpiece, “Uh, Hank? Come in, Hank.” She stared at the purple blob, keeping one ear listening for any unfortunate CatCo employees about to wander into this room.

“Supergirl?”

“Hey, so I’m at CatCo and this flying blob thing just came crashing through the window. I have it contained to a break room for the time being, but could I have some advice on how to stop it?”

“Give me your best description.” Hank’s voice was serious and Kara knew that he was leaning over the computer station, scanning the alien database.

“Purple blobby thing, no discernible features or limbs or face, flies, strong enough to crash through CatCo’s bulletproof glass. Oh, and it just started to… pulse? Like those light bulbs that are about to explode –” Kara’s eyes widened and she used her foot to kick up the table, creating a barrier just in time as a bright energy pulse burst out, shattering the makeshift wooden barrier and cracking the counter. “It also gives off these energy pulse burst things.”

“It’s a synthetic cleaner unit, from Fort Rozz.”

Kara huffed, scooping up the leg of a destroyed chair and throwing it. “I don’t know what passed for clean on Fort Rozz, but I don’t think this is it.”

“Apparently that residue it expels dissolves any dead organic material.” There was a pause. “…It was used to disintegrate the corpses of deceased prisoners.”

“Oh,” Kara said faintly, “How nice.” She stopped herself from using her heat vision, mindful of keeping the sound of the fight at a minimum. And hopefully the property damage. “Do you have a way for me to stop it?”

“Hit it with enough kinetic energy and it will be unable to maintain its form."

Kara ducked under another energy pulse and rolled into a crouch, wincing as it shattered the cabinet behind her. “So I just punch it and it’ll stop existing?"

“Exactly."

Kara bounced to her feet, rolling her shoulders and ignoring the crunching of glass under her boots. “Okay. Simple then.” She waited for the blob to round back and charge straight at her. Watching carefully, she ducked under another energy pulse before surging forward. She felt her fist connect with it, the sensation sort of like sticking her fingers in pudding, but then in the next moment it was gone. Instead, the wall in front of her was suddenly coated in a thick layer of… gross.

It was semi-solid, plastered floor-to-ceiling, and she stared with horror as chunks of the purple goop slowly started dripping, splattering onto what used to be a pristine wooden floor.

“Supergirl? Is everything alright?” Hank’s voice came through her comm, and she brought up a shaky hand to answer.

“I got it, it’s gone. You didn’t mention the giant goop-fest it would leave behind?” she said weakly, her feeling of dread growing as she took in the state of the room.

She could almost hear Hank wincing on the other end of the line. “The DEO will cover any expenses it costs you, you can send us the bill from CatCo.”

“Hank!” Kara hissed urgently, “How am I supposed to explain this? It looks like I tried to paint the room with Jell-O! After taking a sledgehammer to it!” She looked around and cringed, hoping that everyone in the building would simultaneously forget the existence of this break room for a while. “I’m at work!”

She used her x-ray vision to scan the rest of the floor, noting if anyone looked like they were moving in this direction. She honed in on Cat, leaving her office and looking like she was on a warpath, and remembered that her boss had sent her to go retrieve some proofs close to half an hour ago.

She blanched, giving herself a quick pat down and frantically wiping off any traces of the goop on her body, spinning herself around as fast as she could until she was clear. “Thanks Hank, I gotta go, I need to do some really quick cleaning over here.”

She closed the comm link, quickly scanning the room to see how much needed to be done. She located her normal clothes and grabbed fistfuls of paper towel, thankful that the purple goop was at least gelatinous enough that it could be pushed around without smearing. Rummaging hurriedly under the counter, she grabbed a trash bag and snapped it open, using her x-ray vision one more time to make sure no one was approaching before turning on her superspeed.

She startled when she heard her boss start yelling her name, much too close for comfort. “Keira!" Kara could hear her footsteps approaching fast.

Kara looked around in panic, knowing Cat was storming in this direction. There was no way for her to hide her super suit, the damage to the room, and get the proofs together in time, even with her powers. Just as she was contemplating throwing herself out the still-open window, she heard another set of footsteps hurry to intercept.

“Ms. Grant!" It was Lucy's voice.

Kara froze in surprise, uncertain about this turn of events as she continued to try and sort out the room as quietly and quickly as possible.

“Ms. Grant, I have some contracts that need your attention."

“Not now Lane, I have an assistant to track down."

“These are actually pretty time-sensitive, if you wouldn’t mind taking a look at them now? They need to be sent off to Dubai immediately. I can find Kara for you, have her bring whatever it is you were looking for to your office?"

“Hm,” Kara heard some pages being flipped, “Yes, maybe that would be for the best. Find Keira, tell her that if she doesn’t have the proofs I asked for on my desk within the hour, I’m going to transfer her to archiving and she’ll never see daylight again,” Ms. Grant said dismissively before she turned on her heel and strode off.

Kara let herself sag against the counter in relief for a moment, before pushing off in a whirlwind of activity. She speed-cleaned the room, tying up the trash bags full of purple-stained napkins and neatly depositing them in the corner. She stared for a moment before deciding that double-bagging would be a good idea.

A tentative knock came at the door, and Kara’s head shot up. She swiped her glasses off the counter and shoved them onto her face, frantically buttoning up her shirt as the door was slowly pushed open. Kara whipped around to face whoever was coming in and her hands flew up, only just realizing her hair was still down as the strands fell in front of her eyes.

“Oh, hi Lucy!” Kara scrabbled around for a hair tie and finished the messy bun on top of her head, letting out a nervous laugh and wincing when she heard how high it was. “Um, what’s up?"

Lucy let out a low whistle as she took in the room. “What happened in here?"

Kara quickly spun around, hoping she hadn’t missed anything. The room was still a mess, furniture destroyed and the walls riddled with cracks, but nothing remained that would point to an alien having caused it.

“Heh,” Kara laughed nervously again, clearing her throat. “There was a, uh, well,” she looked around, continuing to survey the partially wrecked state of the room. “It was - a bird! Yes, there was a bird, and it flew in here, and it was just, just causing all sorts of - of trouble, you know, flapping around,” Kara bit her lip and gestured anxiously at the hole in the window as she tried to calm herself down. “So when I came in, I – I shooed it… out the window…?”

There was a set of cracks on the countertop extending from an imprint that looked suspiciously like a hand, and Kara quickly tangled her fingers together, clasping her hands in front of her.

Lucy looked at her disheveled friend standing in the middle of the destruction, face red and hands shaking. She took a few steps inside and extended her hands, wanting to comfort her. “Hey, it’s just me. Don’t worry about it Kara, I’ll fill out the forms for HR, say that I walked in and saw it trashed. You go take care of getting Cat her proofs.”

“Are – are you sure? I mean, I did – find it, I should –”

Lucy waved a hand. “Did you see anything else that happened?”

“N-no?”

“Then that settles it. I’ll just file the paperwork saying no one knows anything, you have an angry boss to worry about. I insist.”

Kara smiled gratefully, the tension bleeding out of her shoulders, “Thank you so much, I totally owe you one.”

If Cat found out about a room that had clearly been the site of some kind of fight with her assistant reporting it, her suspicions about Kara being Supergirl would probably be reawakened, and Kara really didn’t want to deal with that again.

Lucy smiled at her, “Happy to help, Kara.” She took one last look around the room. “Hey,” Lucy turned back before leaving, one hand on the door. “You know you can talk to me, right? About… anything. If you ever need to. Or want to.” She waved her other hand through the air.

“O-okay,” Kara said, adjusting her glasses. “Thank you for that. I appreciate it.” The sweet smile on her face made Lucy’s heart skip a beat, and she nodded once more before disappearing around the corner.

 

“Hey Kara,” Lucy started, watching with her chin in her hand as Kara started in on her… sixth piece of pizza? Seventh? “If we set you loose in a grocery store, do you think you could eat everything in it?”

Beside her, Alex snorted. “We haven’t actually tried that one.”

Lucy hummed thoughtfully. “I suppose not counting all the uncooked stuff. You know, maybe a bakery or something would be a better idea.” She turned to face Alex, “Wait, what have you tried?”

“Oh, you know, Costco runs, all-you-can-eat buffets. Entered her into a pancake eating contest once.”

Lucy laughed, “I would have loved to see that.”

“It was so great,” Alex nodded as she raised her eyebrows at Kara across the table. Kara only stuck her tongue out in response. “She was like, 15, blonde, just _smiling_ next to a row of massive guys.”

“Do I want to know how that ended?”

Alex smirked. “Let’s just say that by the time she stepped off the platform, two people had puked and I was half-convinced another three had died, while she looked happier than ever. She basically skipped away and then insisted we go ride the rollercoaster some more. _After_ getting some churros, of course.” Alex’s words were affectionate, her eyes crinkling as she took a bite of her pizza.

“Make fun all you want,” Kara said haughtily as she picked up her pizza. “But food will never betray me.”

Lucy sat back, impressed. “And you still managed to get on a rollercoaster after all that?”

Kara nodded empathetically. “This fair had the absolute best rollercoaster, I always made Alex take me.” She took a bite of her pizza and chewed happily. “I loved it so much, it was one of the crazy ones where your legs are hanging free and it twirls you all over. It always reminded me of flying– ” She clamped her mouth shut abruptly, coughing as she swallowed too fast.

Her eyes were wide behind her glasses as she looked at Lucy, “I – I mean, it reminded me of f-flying, um, uh – in an airplane. Where people fly. Because, obviously, people can’t fly on their own, they need to be –” The table rattled and Kara winced, adjusting her glasses and hunching over her plate. “Right,” she shoved the pizza back into her mouth.

Lucy suppressed the smile trying to creep over her face, knowing that Alex had just kicked Kara in the shin, and kicked her hard by the sound of it.

 _Flying. That was subtle_. She could also remember multiple instances of Clark sitting at Lois’ dinner table, chowing down on endless amounts of food with just as much vigor as Kara was.

“I love airplane rides,” Lucy said cheerfully, breaking the silence before it could turn awkward. "Lois was always getting airsick as a kid, but I've always loved flying."

Kara looked up from her napkin with hopeful eyes even as Alex watched her guardedly, and Lucy smiled, taking a sip from her glass of water. The conversation moved on to an argument over which TV show the sisters would marathon next and Lucy reached for piece of pizza before Kara ate them all.

 

“ _Where_ is Keira? I have been yelling for over 4 minutes.”

Winn shot up from his desk, nervously tugging at his tie until Cat leveled her glare at him. He seemed to shrink, wiping his hands on his legs as he started stuttering. “W-well, you see, Kara just had to go and, um, she was – she went to, the, uh…” He pointed in the general direction of the elevator, floundering helplessly.

“She went down to the fashion department,” Lucy cut in smoothly, handing off her completed employee conduct amendments to the receptionist and striding over to Winn’s desk. “Kara caught wind that they were pushing aqua and citron green as the focus for next month’s issue and she went to shut it down before it got any farther.”

“Oh.” Ms. Grant looked taken aback for a moment before she wiped her face clean of any emotion. “Well apparently that assistant of mine does have some shred of fashion sense in her.” She spun on her heel and retreated back into her office, and Winn visibly deflated, falling back into his chair.

He ran his hands over his face and groaned. “Thank you so much, Lucy, you totally just saved my life.”

Lucy grinned, “No problem, you looked like you needed the help.” She glanced at Kara’s empty desk, taking a moment to wonder where she had run off to.

Winn saw her look and pushed himself up with his arms on the armrests, worried expression back again. Seeing it, Lucy gave him another smile and waved him down. “No, don’t worry about it, wherever Kara is I’m sure she’s got a good reason.” Winn looked surprised at that, and she clapped him on the shoulder and strolled back to her office.

 

Lucy looked up to see Kara standing in the doorway to her office, surprised that someone else was still at CatCo so late. “Hi, Kara, come on in, have a seat. Can I help you with something?”

“Thanks,” Kara said, giving her a quick smile as she sat in one of the chairs in front of the desk. She adjusted her glasses and cleared her throat. “Lucy,” Kara started hesitantly, twisting her hands together, “Remember how, a while ago, you said I could talk to you?”

Lucy turned her chair around to face her and put her pen down. “Of course, whatever you want, I’m here.”

“Okay,” Kara drummed her fingers on her knees, “Well, I have something to tell you.”

“I am all ears.”

“So, there’s a part of my life… that I have to keep secret.” Kara’s face reddened, and she bit her lip.

When Kara didn’t continue, Lucy leaned forward, her expression gentle, “I can absolutely keep a secret. Lawyer, remember? And ex-military. Not to mention, I stand by my friends. You can trust me.”

Kara blew out a breath, sitting up straight. “I know. I do. Trust you. Which is why I want to tell you this.”

Lucy opened her mouth to respond, but Kara kept rambling.

“I – I mean, you’re very easy to trust! It made the lying worse, I think. I kept forgetting it was a secret.” Her voice dropped to a whisper for the end of the sentence. “Okay I’m just going to say it.” She took a deep breath to compose herself, and then another. “Lucy, I’m Supergirl.”

Whatever Kara had been expecting Lucy’s reaction to be, it wasn’t a wide smile spreading across her face and for her to say, “Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me.”

Kara paused, brow furrowed in confusion. “You’re not going to laugh, or – or ask for proof or something?”

“I believe you Kara. I figured most of it out before, actually.”

Kara’s eyes widened. “You… you knew?”

Lucy threw her arms into the air. “Yes! I do have eyes.” Kara was worried she had offended her, but then Lucy giggled and Kara slumped into her chair.

Getting up, Lucy moved around her desk and sat in the seat next to Kara. “I just want you to know one thing,” she began gently, putting her hand on Kara’s arm. “You are a terrible liar.”

Kara gaped at her, throat working for a couple of moments as she tried to say something, and then only sighed in resignation, hanging her head. “How long have you known?"

Lucy laughed, reaching out to tilt her head up again. “To be completely honest? Pretty much since the beginning, I think.”

“Why didn’t you just tell me then?”

“I wanted you to choose it for yourself,” Lucy rolled her eyes as the words left her mouth, but Kara gave her a watery smile.

“Well, I would like to formally apologize for lying to you.”

Lucy furrowed her brow, “No, not at all, I understand why you had to do it.” Kara’s eyes were shining, and she was looking at her with wonder. "Also, I just gotta say, you being Supergirl might be the coolest thing I've ever heard." Kara's smile split from ear-to-ear.

“Now, does the big emotional revelation call for a hug? I could do with a hug.” Lucy opened her arms and Kara giggled.

“I would love a hug.” They both got to their feet and Kara wrapped her arms around Lucy, giggling again when she realized Lucy’s head could fit under her chin.

“Welcome to the Supersquad!”

Lucy blinked, pulling back so she could see Kara’s face. “You don’t actually call yourselves that, do you?”

“Well, not really, no. But Winn’s been trying to push it and no alternatives have been suggested, so I’m mostly just going with it for now. Either way, welcome to the club!”

Kara stepped back and beamed at her, almost bouncing on her feet. “It’s kinda late, are you hungry? I could go get us some takeout if you aren’t finished here.”

"My hero," Lucy said dramatically, putting a hand over her heart before dropping the act and smiling. “That sounds _great_ , I'm starving.”

Kara nodded sagely, “Food is always great. Any preference?”

“Not at all."

Kara grinned, "Then I will be back with... probably a whole lot of food."

Lucy snorted in response, "Well go on then, Supergirl. I've been promised dinner."

"Trust me, you will not be disappointed," Kara wiggled her eyebrows at her playfully before she hurried off. "I hope you're hungry!" she called over her shoulder, leaving Lucy laughing as she moved back to her desk.

Not a moment later, a flash of red caught her eye and she turned to the window, eyes widening as she saw Kara - Supergirl Kara - hovering just outside. She laughed as Kara struck a pose and flared her cape out for her, waving cheerily before soaring off into the dark. Lucy watched her until she disappeared, knowing she'd be back soon and trying to imagine Supergirl flying across the city with takeout bags hanging off her arms.

National City was _much_ more fun than Metropolis.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted Kara to take Lucy flying, but didn't know where to put that in. So basically now they have a really romantic dinner date with food from like 6 different take-out places, and then Kara takes Lucy on a flight over the city so they can go be nerds and admire the stars and the city lights and stuff. And then they all live happily ever after.


End file.
